ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wach eds
Watch-Eds is a fanfiction of Watchmen, a popular novel. The story revolves around Primeschach a detective-like hero as he gathers the other members of the Watch-Eds to unravel the murder against The CoEddyian. The story is written by night kids67. Story The episode takes place in 1985 in Neo Peach Creek, a bigger metropolis of its original form.rolfschach a vigilante superhero investigates a murder against legendary E-Men memberthe coeddyian. As he finds clues, he tries to gather the other members of the Watch-Eds, kevinmandias, nazz specter, nite ed, and dr eddhatten and lighting zeus.rolfschach is only able to gather Nite Ed and his companian/pet Bubo. Nite Ed flies the duo in his owl shaped ship. Nazz Spectre tries to join but since her and Kevinmandias marriage, she is not allowed to leave him unless he joins. After hours of failure, rolfmius comes home to find a button lying on his doormat in his apartment. It is the Smiley Face button of The CoEddyian. It has a black blood stain on it. After a year,rolfschach is able to gather all of the Watch-Eds. rolfschach Kovacs/Primeschach- The primary character of Watch-Eds. He is the Watch-Eds version of Rorschach. He weilds a grapnel gun as a weapon. He has no differences than his Watchmen counterpart. He is the offical "leader" of the Watch-Eds. Eddward Osterman/Dr.Eddhattan- The only member of Watch-Eds to posse powers. He is the Watch-Eds version of Dr. Manhattan. He lives in a abandoned factory. His only differences from his Watchmen counterpart is he is red not blue, and he still wears his ski hat. His head is still the same. He was created when he fell into a vat of red atomic chemicals. Eddy Blake/The CoEddyian- The target murder. He used to be a Ed-Man but was retired. All that is left of him is a smiley face button with a black blood stain. He is the Watch-Eds counterpart of The Comedian. Ed Hatchet/Nite Ed- The only member of Watch-Eds who imediatley joined Primeschach. He is the Watch-Eds version of Nite Owl. He flies around a ship which resembles an owl's head. He has a pet robot owl named Bubo that is also a computer. Kevin Baker/Kevinmandias- He only became Kevinmandias because of his cool costume. He is the Watch-Eds version of Ozymandias. He has no differences of his Watchmen counterpart. He spends all his time with Nazz Spectre. Nazz Meriweither/Nazz Spectre- The only female Watch-Ed. She wanted to join Primeschach but Kevinmandias wouldn't let her. They had made a deal that she would not leave Kevinmandias due to the "Laws of Thier Marriage". She is the Watch-Eds version of Silk Spectre. now she has long hair. The gourd (real name jonny2x4): A former super-villain, Moloch was jailed for a time during the 1970sn.He is a suspect who rolf shack visted it is unkowen wether the gourd is still a villian or not. lighting zeus (real name Ursula Zandt) was a former member off the wach eds nite ed and rolfshack tired to be bring him into the wach eds again and lighting zeus like the other characters refused however he eventulley accsepted. Minutemen *'Hollis Mason' (1917): The first Nite Owl (retired, 1962) and author of the autobiography "Under The Hood" which appears in excerpts throughout the story. Hollis was the only member of the Minutemen who did not have any social problems and mainly enjoyed being a costumed adventurer. On Halloween The Knot-Tops, led by Derp, assault Hollis in retaliation for the release of Rorschach, which was caused by The Nite Owl II (Daniel Dreiberg) and The Silk Spectre II (Laurie Juspeczyk); Derp hits Hollis on the head with Hollis's Nite Owl trophy, killing the former superhero (this event is only depicted in the director's cut version of the film). :He is roughly based on Dan Garret/The Blue Beetle[citation needed] from, at different times, Fox Feature Syndicate, Holyoke Publications, and Charlton Comics and in the story's timeframe he is a Legacy Hero, followed by Nite Owl II. In the film, he is played by Stephen McHattie. *'Sally Jupiter' (1921): The first Silk Spectre (real name Sally Juspeczyk): Domineering mother of Laurie Juspeczyk, and founding member of The Minutemen, now retired. She married her manager, Laurence Schexnayder, shortly after retiring. She narrowly avoided being sexually assaulted by the Comedian, although she later forgave him, and ultimately bore his child (Laurie, however, believed her father to be the Hooded Justice, with whom her mother had been pretending to have a relationship). Sally adores the attention she receives from fans of "The Silk Spectre." In the film, she is played by Carla Gugino. *'Captain Metropolis' (real name Nelson Gardner) (?–1974): Gardner is a Former-Marine Lieutenant and one of the more active members of the Minutemen, a group of superheroes formed in the 1940s; he suggested that a collaboration of forces would be the most effective way to fight crime. In the 1960s, he also unsuccessfully attempted to recruit the second generation of superheroes into a new group called the Crimebusters. He is briefly mentioned as having been decapitated in a car accident in 1974. Allusions were made to a relationship with Hooded Justice, which Moore tacitly confirmed in 1988, saying "I wanted to approximate real life as much as possible and that meant giving each of the characters a sexual identity."[23] He was played by Darryl Scheelar. *'Hooded Justice' (?– c.1950): The first masked vigilante, his real identity is never conclusively revealed but is strongly suggested to be circus strongman Rolf Müller. Involved in a phony relationship with Sally Jupiter to hide his homosexual involvement with Captain Metropolis, the Hooded Justice disappeared under mysterious circumstances in the early 1950s, presumably murdered by the Comedian, in retaliation for Hooded Justice preventing his former teammate from raping Sally Jupiter years earlier.[24] He was played by Glenn Ennis in the film. Fans have also speculated that Hooded Justice and Captain Metropolis faked their deaths in order to be together. This was hinted in the first issue, page 25, panel 4. *'Dollar Bill' (real name Bill Brady as stated in the role playing sourcebook) (?–1947): A bank sponsored member of the Minutemen who died during a bank robbery in 1947. His cloak was caught in the bank's revolving doors and Dollar Bill was shot at point-blank range. In the film, he is portrayed by Dan Payne. *'Mothman' (real name Byron Lewis) (?–): A former member of the Minutemen who suffered from alcoholism and mental illness later in life. In his youth Lewis created special wings that made him glide while fighting crime. Mothman became an alcoholic during the pressures of the HUAC trials. He is forcibly brought to a mental asylum, but was briefly released for the Minutemen's reunion. In the film, he is portrayed by Niall Matter. *'The Silhouette' (real name Ursula Zandt) (?–1946): A former member of The Minutemen who was forced into retirement in 1946 after her status as a lesbian became public knowledge. She and her lover were murdered six weeks thereafter by an unknown homophobic killer. She is portrayed by Apollonia Vanova in the film Category:Fan fiction